


I Love My Ducky

by InuShiek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Shower Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets teased about the rubber ducky he keeps in his locker a lot, but he doesn't mind at all. That thing is his favorite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> [conversations with my waifu](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/81230055468/thatsmetal55-okay-so-wash-has-a-rubber-duck-in) teach her new things and make her crave smut lol

"Quack quack!"

Wash turns in time for North to burst into laughter and to see York’s shoulders begin to shake with suppressed laughter. “Quack quack,” he monotones back, tossing his favorite pink towel over his shoulder and picking up the yellow ducky.

"See you tomorrow," York says, dragging North out of the locker room.

Wash waves them off with the ducky still in his hand, and North dissolves into uncontrollable laughter before the door slides itself closed, leaving Wash alone.

Smiling, he walks into the showers. Most of the Freelancers only shower here if they’ve gotten particularly dirty during the course of the day. They usually prefer to shower early in the morning. This leaves Wash with the entire room to himself.

Which really works out well for him. All the Freelancers tease him about showering with a rubber ducky, but he takes more flak for the kitten photos he has framed in the back of his locker. He can’t help but laugh out loud at the mental image of their faces if they found out that the rubber ducky isn’t really a rubber ducky.

Placing the rubber ducky on the a shelf and hanging his towel on the nearby bar, he strips out of his armor.

Groaning in relief when his erection is finally freed, he piles the armor neatly in the corner and steps into the shower stall. Wash wraps one hand around his cock while the other turns on the hot water to flow across his body. “Ah yeah,” he sighs happily, muscles relaxing even as he slides his thumb across the head.

Water taken care of, he swipes the ducky from the shelf and flicks the switch on the bottom. With a quiet moan, he presses his cock into the groove between the ducky’s head and back. “Shit,” he whispers, sliding the toy up and down the underside of his erection after he turns it up to mid-power.

He doesn’t have the patience to drag this out. At lunch his mind had supplied him with the image of his crush squirming beneath him and his armor had been tight the rest of the day.

Flicking the switch again so the ducky is vibrating at full power, he nestles it at the base of his cock, being sure to press it against his scrotum as well.

With another groan, Wash uses his free hand to pump the length. His body begins to tense, and he is made aware of every single droplet of water that is striking his back.

"Aw fuck!" he shouts, pressing his forehead against the cold tile wall as he tips himself over the edge.

Gasping, Wash blinks blearily as he pulls the vibrator away and turns it off. “Good ducky,” he sighs with a smirk, carefully placing it back on the shelf.


End file.
